Cyber attacks may target computer systems, infrastructures, computer networks, or personal computer devices by various means of malicious activities. The cyber attack may originate from an anonymous source that attempts to steal, alter, or destroy a specified target by hacking into a susceptible system. Hackers may seek to exploit weaknesses in a computer system or network to perform cyber attacks.
Securing a computer network from cyber attacks has been a significant challenge for network managers for decades. Due to increasing reliance on computer systems and networks in most societies, and the growth in using of computing devices, such smartphones, televisions and computers as part of the Internet of Things, preventing cyber attacks today is extremely important to every organization.
In some cases, hackers may install malicious software entities, such as application programs, user interfaces, device drivers, network protocol stacks, and other electronic information, that misbehave or harm the network. When a software entity misbehaves or performs malicious activities, it may cause a variety of problems for users, other software entities, and an operating system that may be managing and coordinating multiple software entities. Hence, preventing the installation and activation of the malicious software resource is an important challenge.
It is known that many hackers are able to overcome firewalls and other network-based safeguards by performing social engineering. Using social engineering, authorized personal may mistakenly allow the installation and penetration of a malicious software entity. Hence, even in the most guarded network, it is reasonable to assume that a malicious software entity may penetrate the protection layers and operate within the network.